Quest for Solaria
by shadowritergirl
Summary: In a quest to save Stella's sister from an enemy that came back after 1000 yrs, the Winx and Specialists learn the true meaning of love and friendship. But, when things take a dangerous turn for the worse, Musa becoming possessed and kidnapping the Specialists, can the girls pull through their fears and fight against this enemy- without the sunlight? MxR SxB Some other characters
1. Stella and Starra

"WHAT?!" The Specialists all yelled in shock.

"Yep. The Winx are all coming to RF for some official training. And you are going to be their trainers." Chloe smirked, clearly enjoying herself. She walked to the door and flung it open to reveal the six girls, standing there, grinning like madwomen.

The boys groaned, knowing they were in for it.

* * *

"Alright. Left hook, jab, uppercut, duck, and-" Riven cut off as Musa finally swept him off his feet with a roundhouse kick.

"Oof!" Riven grunted. He landed hard on his left side.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Musa laughed. She didn't notice Riven's arm flash out and grab her ankle. Riven was on her stomach, his forearm against her neck in seconds.

"Never turn your back on your enemies." Riven smirked. His good mood faded when he saw her eyes glazed over. He panicked. She was in a flashback about the Black Panthers. And that meant-

"Aaaahhh!" Riven yelled as Musa used one of her death tricks to blow him backward, into the wall.

"Bitch!" Musa screamed. Riven rolled to the side, just as Musa's fist landed where he had been seconds before.

"Musa! Calm down! It's me, Riven!" Riven yelled, grabbing both of his girlfriend's fists.

"R- Riven?" Musa's eyes started to focus again.

"Yeah, it's me." Riven whispered. Musa shook her head violently. She looked around the room, where everyone was looking at the couple. She ran out of the room, to her dorm.

* * *

"How can I still be having the flashbacks?!" Musa screamed into her pillow. She pounded the fabric into a lumped mass.

Riven flinched. He didn't know what to say.

"Stop worrying. It's nothing to get upset about." Riven said softly.

"Yes it is! You know if I have a dream or flashback it means something!" Musa shouted.

"I know. But-" Musa cut him off again.

"Don't try to comfort me! I'll kill anyone who tries to get near me and you know it!" Musa snarled, sitting up.

"Hush Muse." Riven hissed, leaning in, his lips falling hers, quieting the music and death fairy.

Musa froze. Riven could be bold and brave and tempermental, but this? Where had he gotten to be crazy reckless?

Was she one to complain? Nope. Was she one to push him off when he was pleasuring her? Nope. Was she one to let him take control? Nope. Was she one to be in control. Hell, yes.

Musa wrapped her legs around Riven's waist and flipped him over. She was now on top of him, the two of them still kissing.

Knock, knock. Riven and Musa broke apart, cursing under their breath.

"What?!" They both yelled.

"Come on! Dinner time!" Stella called through the door.

"Fine!" Musa snapped back.

* * *

Musa bit into her steak, savoring the taste. She pulled her fork from it and chewed it, not noticing that part of was hanging out of her mouth, making it look like she was sucking it.

Riven made a sound like a dying animal.

Musa smirked mentally and took her heel off. She placed her stockinged foot on his knee.

Riven yelped, drawing attention to him.

"You okay bro?" Helia asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yep. Fine. Totally fine." Riven squeaked, shifting uncomfortably as Musa's foot trailed up his leg.

Helia shrugged, not caring.

Musa's foot was now very close to his groin. He gulped and took a drink of his Coke.

He choked on it the minute Musa's foot landed on his pelvis.

He coughed violently, trying not to focus on Musa.

"You sure-" Chloe began.

"Yeah, fine. Totally fine." Riven said again. Damn it, Musa! He screamed in his mind.

Suddenly, Faragonda walked into the room, prompting the girls to stand. Riven exhaled in relief.

"Stella. Your parents have contacted me about something." Faragonda said.

"What Headmistress?" Stella asked.

"Your sister, Starra." Faragonda took a step to the side, revealing a little girl of about twelve.

"Sissy!" Stella shrieked in joy. Stella held her arms out and ran foward as Starra leaped into her sister's arms.

"Oooh. Sissy, sissy, sissy." Stella crooned.

"Your parents were killed in battle Stella." Faragonda said. "Fighting against a force after Starra. I brought her here for protection. Protection only you can provide."

Stella froze swinging her sister around in the air. She looked shocked and terrified in one.

"They're back?" She choked out.

"Indeed. After a thousand years. And since the Company of Light is scattered to the four corners of the Magix Universe, we can't fight this army." Faragonda sighed.

"I understand. If I have too, I'll push my training and powers to the max protecting my sister and the Universe." Stella bowed.

"Good. I've taught you well." Faragonda left.

Stella knelt down to her sister's level. She put a hand on Starra's shoulder.

"You're not hurt?" She asked.

"Nope! I don't even know what the heck happened. All I know is Mommy and Daddy are hurt." Starra shrugged.

"They're hurt worse than you think. They won't be back anymore. Understand, Starra?" Stella whispered. There were tears in her golden hazel eyes.

Flora cleared her throat.

"Stella, Helia and I can take Starra for a walk in the garden. If you need time to collect your thoughts." Flora said softly.

"Yes. Please." Stella nodded. "Why don't you have fun with my friends. Hmm?" Stella turned to Starra, who nodded vigorously.

As the group departed, Stella buried her head into Brandon's shoulder, sobbing harshly.

"Let's go back to the dorm." Brandon said, uncomfortable about being in public with his crying girlfriend.

* * *

Brandon laid on the bed, stroking Stella's silky, blonde hair. She had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago. After nearly two hours crying uncontrollably.

At that moment, Starra burst in, and started jumping on the bed.

"Wake up Stella!" The girl shrieked. "I want you to watch me raise the moon, tonight!"

Stella groaned. She opened her eyes to her black- haired, crystal eyed, pale skinned sister looking down at her.

"By yourself? No help? You sure?" Stella grinned.

"I'm not a baby. Just wait." Starra disappeared and her trainiee wings appeared. She flew up into the sky. Stella laughed and stood up as the others walked in.

Stella started to say something, but froze when she sensed it. The Nightmare Breeze.

She was already transforming when she heard her sister scream in pain, fear, and horror.

"STELLA!"

"STARRA!" Stella was up in the air, flying faster than ever before. She saw her sister go from good to evil, painfully, slowly. She fired her strongest sun and healing spell. It merely reflected back to her, Nightmare Magic lining it.

The spell hit her wings, paralyzing them.

As she fell back to the ground, she heard several shouts, but one stayed with her.

"Fool! To try and kill me and not harm your sister. A weak attempt. You'll never get her back!" Nightmare Star cackled, disappearing into the night.


	2. Nightmare Breeze

Chloe, Bloom, and Musa were all in the air and after Stella. Chloe caught Stella and landed back on the balcony.

Stella was unconsious.

"Bloom!" Chloe shouted. Bloom reluctantly came back down and quickly chanted a spell, waking her best friend. Then she went back into the sky, looking for Starra.

"Useless." Stella murmured.

"Are you okay Stella?" Brandon asked, kneeling next to her.

"Call back Musa and Bloom. They need to hear this." Stella stood up and walked back into her room, leaving her boyfriend and friends speechless and gawking.

* * *

Stella was sitting on her window bench, watching the night sky. The night sky her sister had raised.

"So what the hell happened out there?" Duman demanded, harshly. "Why didn't you attack that thing?"

Chloe thwacked him on the back of his head, shutting him up.

"I hope you guys are in the mood for a horror story. That's the only thing that describes the past of Solaria." Stella sighed.

She kept looking out the window as she began telling the story.

* * *

"Two thousand years ago, there were two sisters. Both of them were the Princesses of Solaria. Princess Luna and Princess Sunny.

"Luna ruled the night, Sunny the day.

"As time progressed, Luna grew cold, bitter, and her heart filled with hatred towards the people of her planet, the Universe, and her sister.

"But then she watched as people across the Magix Dimension started cherishing her magical night. Camping, watching the stars, studying the night sky. She was content until a fateful night."

* * *

Stella stopped, looking at the wall in front of her. The moon illuminated her face, making her look paler than usual.

Several locks of hair had fallen to cover her eyes, making her look like a ghost.

"Until what?" Musa dared not to speak louder than a whisper.

* * *

"Until the Nightmare Breeze. It comes from a planet so dark, that only your worst scares are what you see, feel. Your worst fears. Your worst _nightmares._

"Princess Luna was in the process of raising the moon when the Breeze sensed her powers and overtook her. Due to the fact that she used to have a bitter heart, she was succumbed to the evil side. Her new name was Nightmare Moon.

"Princess Sunny had heard her sister's shouts and tried to save her sister, but no amount of her power- without hurting her sister- could turn her back.

"Nightmare Moon attacked Sunny, and made her escape. As Sunny fell back to the ground, her parents- who had left the kingdom when she was ten- caught her.

"King Eclipse and Queen Solaris. The power over eclipses and solar energy.

"They explained to her that the Nightmare Breeze was something that could be defeated using the Elements of Power. Storms, Nature, Music, Tecnology, Water, Fire, Sun, and Moon. They can be summoned by the Princesses or Gaurdian Fairies of the planets where the Elements of Powers are.

"With her friend's help, she was able to banish her sister to the moon itself. For the next one thousand years, her mother fought the Nightmare Breeze, while her father used a spell so powerful he was able to get past the Dark Barriers of the Nightmare Breeze. He entered her body, where the smallest of an ember flickered in her heart. But as any person knows, the smallest of a flame, is the light of the future. He cradled his daughter in his arms for the next one thousand years. Using his magic, he made a millenia seem like a day, everything just a dream.

"And before Nightmare Moon was completely destroyed, she vowed she would return a thousand years later, and seek vengance on the descendants of Princess Luna and Sunny." Stella finished the story.

* * *

"Wow." Chloe said.

There was silience.

"So..." Musa started. "We have to use these Elements of Power to defeat this... Nightmare Breeze thing and make sure your sister stays alive in the process?"

"Yep." Stella sighed.

"Oh, well this is going to be a piece of cake!" Musa said sarcastically.

"I know." Stella murmured.

"Hey, why don't we all get some rest first. Wake up in the morning and start fresh." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah." Everyone departed.

Stella waited until her friends were gone before she stood up and walked to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She sighed and started writing.

_Dear Friends,_

_I'm sorry for doing this, but there was an important detail I intentionally left out of the story. It's for your own safety that you don't look for me until after you save my sister. To make sure it won't be estinguished, the Nightmare Breeze will take me to it's realm, sucking my power out of me, weakening my power._

_Remember, the Elements of Power consist of music, storms, nature, technology, water, fire, sun, and moon. When the time comes, you girls will know when two of you can use two of the Elements of Power._

_Search your home planets. But you MUST split up to find the Elements. Take my advice. Musa and Riven, go to Melody and snatch the ruby Element of Music in the wild at heart note. Timmy and Tecna, the amythst of the Element of Technology is in the jumble of a puzzle. Flora and Helia, the center of all living plants is the key to the emerald Element of Nature. Aisha and Nabu, snatch the saphirre Element of Water from it's jaws without getting shocked. Bloom and Sky, fire, fire burning bright, 500 years to live, a hundred to die. Solve that riddle and travel to the hottest and tallest peak on Domino. When done, grab the topaz Element of Fire from the gaurdian's nest. Chloe, Duman, and Brandon, you need to figure out how, where, when the next lightning bolt will flash and literally catch the crystal of the Element of Stormicon. Then everyone travel to Solaria and search for my cousin, Nyx, the spirit of shadows._

_As I said before, I'm sorry for doing this to you. Especially you Brandon. Please forgive me. I'm sorry._

_Your friend,_

_Stella_

* * *

Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs the next morning, after she had read the letter Stella had wrote.

"Guys! Get in here! NOW!" Bloom shouted, looking over the letter again.

"WHAT? What's wrong?" Brandon demanded, running in, sword in hand, eyes wild and unfocused. "Where's Stella?"

"Read." Bloom thrust the paper in Brandon's face.

* * *

"We have to split up?" Musa sounded unbelieving.

"Yes!" Chloe snarled, pacing and running a hand through her hair. "So let me tell you your clues."

"Musa and Riven, go to Melody and snatch the ruby Element of Music in the wild at heart note. Go!" Chloe snapped, opening a portal to Melody. The two disappeared.

"Timmy and Tecna, the amythst of the Element of Tecnology is in the jumble of a puzzle." Chloe frowned. Tecna and Timmy was gone in a flash of light.

Chloe gave out the clues and wished her friends luck until it was Duman, Brandon, and herself.

"Stormicon?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. You two ready?" Chloe sounded tired.

"If it means saving Stella and Starra? Damn right I am." Brandon said.

"I'm ready too." Duman agreed.

"Hang on then." Chloe joined her hands with the boys and they teleported to Stormicon.


	3. On Melody

The sound of the meledious wind reached Musa and Riven's ears. Riven sighed in peace.

"Wow." Riven breathed, opening his eyes, and looking at the sight in front of him.

To the west, there were towns and cities. To the west, a crystal clear ocean. In the north, there was mountains that disappeared into the clouds. And the south had lush, green fields and hills with wildflowers of all kinds.

And, of course, Musa radiating in all of her glory, soaking up her planet's energy.

"So... Uh.. what was the clue again?" Riven stuttered, trying to get his mind of Musa.

"Snatch the ruby Element of Music in the wild at heart note." Musa said, frowning.

"Oh, right." Riven smacked himself mentally for asking such a dumb question, when he already knew the answer!

"Wild at heart note?" Musa murmured, talking aloud.

"Gloriana? That's the name of one of their songs." Riven suggested. He could almost hear the lyrics.

"Maybe. But I don't think so. None of their stuff has to do with rubies, notes, or snatching something." Musa said. "But..."

"But what?" Riven asked.

"But I think we need to travel north. I have a pretty strong hunch that what we're looking for, is on Bleeding Mountain." Musa said, transforming and flying off at a pace that Riven could keep up with.

* * *

"How much... farther?" Riven panted. His foot slipped out from under him and he started to fall. A hand gripped his wrist. He dug his feet into the ground as Musa hauled him over the ledge.

"Thanks." He gasped out.

"No problem. Let's rest for a minute." Musa said.

"Good idea." Riven agreed.

Riven leaned back against face of the mountain wall. Musa leaned against his shoulder, burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, warming her petite body.

"Just about another eight hundred feet up higher." Musa said.

"You still haven't explained to me about that hunch of yours." Riven said.

"Well, there's a legend about Bleeding Mountain's color comes from a ruby. And the gaurds of the gem are cannibals, but can be soothed by the melody of thier own 'wild at heart' songs. So I'd have to be fast to snatch the ruby." Musa said, hoping Riven didn't really catch what she said. No such luck.

"Woah, woah, woah! Woah! Cannibals? You'd have to be fast? Are you c-c-cr-crazy?" Riven's eyes widened, looking past Musa, as he stuttered to a halt.

"No. I'm not. And what're-?" Musa whipped around and came face to face with a black panther. "Oh my! Shadow!"

Musa lunged, throwing her arms around the panther's neck. The cat circled around the girl, purring loudly.

"Did you follow me here? Hmm?" Musa asked, standing up.

"You have a pet panther." Riven said flatly.

"Yep. She's only a year old. I've had her since she was a cub." Musa chirped like a bird.

The wild cat walked up to Riven and perched on his legs, looking intently at him. Riven tried to keep his breathing even, but it was hard. He was used to wolves, not any type of cats.

"She's docile. Go ahead, pet her." Musa encouraged.

Tentavivly, Riven reached out and began petting Shadow.

Suddenly, Musa screamed. Shadow whipped around, just as Riven shot to his feet, drawing his sword.

"Riven, stay back." Musa whispered.

Riven saw why. It was Musa's cousin, Mike Black.

"Musa... You know I can't do that." Riven whispered.

"Haha! Too scared to challenge me with a human shield?" Mike asked. Riven growled. He noticed that Musa was looking at her pet panther. Almost... telepathically speaking to it.

Riven watched as the cat ran off into the shadows. Great. No leverage. Just great.

At that moment, Shadow lunged from behind Mike and dug her claws into the flesh of his back. He yelled out in pain and swung his knife, cutting Musa's back in a diagonal line in the process.

_Her wings!_ Riven's mind screamed at him. He saw the blood dripping on the snow and lunged foward, catching his girlfriend before she hit her head on the rocky ground.

"No, no, no." Riven whispered. Musa's Believix form fell away, back to her boots, jeans, long sleeves, and leather jacket.

But the bleeding didn't stop. Riven snarled and ripped his cape off, wrapping it as tightly as he could around her shoulders and under her arms, restricting the blood flow.

It wouldn't stop the bleeding for long.

Shadow reappeared. An idea clicked into Riven's mind.

He knelt in front of the cat, knowing what he was about to do might be a long shot.

"Shadow? Do you know a place where we can get out of the weather?" Riven asked.

The cat turned and jumped up onto a nearby ledge, then turned back to Riven, almost telling him to follow.

Riven groaned inwardly. So much for not staying in human form.

Quickly, he set Musa on his back and transformed into the Wolf Spirit of Fire. It would keep both him and Musa warm.

He dug his claws into the hard packed snow. He followed the panther to a nearby ice cave, out of the snow and cold weather.

He deformed back to human and shook himself off and Musa, too. He sat on the ground watching her. She was still unconsious. He leaned against an nearby rock, thinking.

"Shadow. Think you can stay here and watch Musa?" Riven asked the cat.

In answer, Shadow laid next to Musa, rubbing her head into the girl's chest.

Riven grinned and transformed into a hawk. He flew out of the cave and up the mountain face, up to the top.

He landed on a cliff ledge, using his vision to look into the snow. He saw a gold bracelet with a ruby musical note in the center.

_That's gotta be the Element of Music._ Riven thought._ This is gonna be easy. I can just swoop down and grab it._

Riven spread his wings and dive bombed the ground. He flared backwards, his claws stretching outwards and snatching the bracelet from the rock in his talons.

_Waaayyyy to easy._ Riven thought, smugly. He flew back to the cave, unaware that he had a gun trained on his back.

* * *

Musa slowly regained consious, realizing that Riven wasn't with her.

Her instincts went up when she heard a gunshot and a war hawk cry out. Riven.

Musa was on her feet and out of the cave instantly. She saw Riven hit the ground at her feet, something in his hands. The Element of Music.

Musa gasped and knelt down to look at Riven.

"Riven..." She gasped. His breathing was raspy and Musa saw why. A bullet wound to his lower back.

"Musa... Your dad." Was all Riven said before he blacked out. Musa looked up to see her father, Micheal Black, land in the snow ten feet away from her. He smirked.

"Hello daughter." Micheal Black said.

Great. On a cliff, in a blizzard, without magic, Riven shot. Against her dad. What could go wrong?


	4. Zenith

"SWEET!" Timmy exclaimed, looking like a little kid on Christmas. He was trailing Tecna about fifteen feet behind her. He was looking in all the windows, up at the sky, basically everyplace that had technology. He followed Tecna into a nearby park. Tecna sat down and pulled her laptop out of her backpack and started typing in some things.

"Let's see... Element of Technology... Jumble of a puzzle..." Tecna mused to herself. Timmy sat down next to Tecna on the park bench.

"You know, the clue was find the amythst Element of Technology in the jumble of a puzzle. What if we have to put together a purple puzzle of some sort and the Element will appear?" Timmy asked, leaning back, his face to the falling snow.

Tecna stopped typing, thinking about what her boyfriend had said. She frowned.

"You know... I think you may have a point." Tecna said slowly.

"Don't I sometimes?" Timmy smirked.

"Don't start." Tecna growled, dangerously.

"What? I'm just asking!" Timmy protested as Tecna stood up and walked off, towards the palace. He groaned inwardly, and started following her again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold. It's just... I don't know what to do. With Stella gone, and the fact that Musa had a flashback- I'm on edge." Tecna sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm being hotheaded. I think Riven's temper and attitude is wearing off on me." Timmy chuckled nervously. He kicked himself, knowing he had just lied. He reached into his jacket pocket, fingering the velvet box. All the boys had had it planned for the past two months. They would all propose the girls when they least expected it.

Now, Timmy was wondering if they could get it done with this new quest.

* * *

Tecna walked up the steps to her palace. She knew she had to ask her father this question- if he wasn't doing some type crazy, wacko, distracting experiments. That would be embarrasssing.

Tecna shuddered.

As Tecna walked down to the basement, she heard crazy laughing and groaned. Her dad was doing experiments.

"Dad. I have a question for you." Tecna said.

"Not now, dear. Too busy." Her father said, distractedly.

"It's about THE purple puzzle." Tecna said, harshly. Her father froze.

"So, I see it's finally time for the Element of Technology to be with it's user." Tecna's dad said slowly.

"Wait. You know about the Elements?" Tecna gawked.

"Indeed. Follow me. Oh, hello Timmy." Her father said in rush.

"Hello, sire." Timmy bowed. The two teenagers followed the adult to a different part of the basement. The dungeons. As they entered a room, Tecna's father stood by the door.

"Dad? You coming?" Tecna called.

"This is test Tecna. I can't help you. You have to figure this maze out to the center, where the element is. And if you look carefully, the walls are dark purple. Get to the center, fight the beast, and get the crown. Then use it to escape. That's all I can tell you." Tecna's father slammed the door and bolted it shut.

Tecna screamed, the sound echoing off the falls. A few seconds later, a roar came back at her. She froze.

"The Hydra." She breathed.

"Do I wanna know?" Timmy asked. He stood next to her.

"Nope. Come on!" Tecna hissed.

Tecna bounded out into the shadows, Timmy in hot pursuit. He heard her frantic muttering, breathing, and felt her shaking.

He hoped like hell they didn't get lost in this maze.


	5. Liphenea

Flora was prancing through the field of wildflowers, totally oblivious to the fact that Helia was having to jog to keep up with her. She was just happy to be back on her planet.

"Flora, will you slow down, please?" Helia called, trying to keep his breathing even.

"What? Oh. Sorry sweetie!" Flora pranced back to Helia, grinning.

Helia rolled his eyes. He sighed and doubled over, catching his breath. How did a girl that only did gymnastics so fast?

"You okay?" Flora asked, laying on the ground, looking up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yeah. Just gotta... catch... my breath." Helia panted. "You know, it'd probably be easier and faster if I transformed into a horse and you got on."

"Walking and running's good for you." Flora argued.

"But horses run up to forty miles an hour. Plus, I know how you like the wind in your hair." Helia smirked.

Flora groaned and sighed, "Fine."

"Good." Helia quickly phased to a black horse with light blue waves on his sides. The Horse Spirit of Water.

Helia knelt to the ground, waiting as Flora swung her leg over his side. He stood back up, shifting his weight to become more comfortable.

"Wait a second." Flora whispered, digging her hands into Helia's mane. Her vine bracelets came to life and also wrapped into his mane, tightly.

"Okay. I'm good." Flora sighed, relaxing.

Helia took off, bolting across the field faster than he ever had before. Ahead, he saw a lake and took his chance.

His hooves pounded over the surface of the water, earning a shriek from Flora. A shriek of joy and fear.

After nearly an hour, Flora pulled on Helia's mane, slowing him down. He snorted in irritation.

"It's getting dark. Turn left and go about a mile into the woods." Flora directed. Helia did so, at a prancing trot.

"Showoff." Flora muttered, smiling to herself as she watched how Helia placed his steps.

"Dressage, really?" Flora asked. Helia snorted again and whinnied. Flora chuckled.

* * *

Soon, they reached a cave. Flora slid off Helia's back and walked inside, just as the sun set behind the treeline. Helia walked in behind her, scraping bits of grass and twigs out of his hair.

"See? I knew you'd enjoy it." Helia teased. He leaned against the rock wall, grinning like a madman.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get some firewood. Liphenea's temperatures at night can get below freezing." Flora said, running out into the night.

About fifteen minutes later she came back in, an armful of wood in her arms. She set it on the stone floor, then slung her backpack off and pulled out several branches of dried leaves. She stragetically placed the branches in a pile and then pulled a lighter out of her pack. She lit the fire, watching as it flared up.

"That'll keep us warm. For awhile at least." Flora said, dusting her hands off and slipping into her double- sized sleeping bag.

"Better than nothing." Helia agreed. He moved to her side, laying next to her. He laid his arm around her shoulders, feeling her tense slightly. She then leaned into his embrace.

"Flora..." Helia started.

"Hmm?" Flora asked.

"I know this isn't exactly the best time to ask this, considering we're on a mission, quest, test, whatever you wanna call it..."

"Yes?" Flora quiered again.

Helia reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. Inside, he knew was a silver ring with an emerald and diamond flower.

"But, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Helia whispered. Flora's eyes shined, looking giddy.

"Do you have to ask?! Of course!" Flora shrieked, throwing her arms around Helia's neck. He choked for a minute then laughed in her ear.

He couldn't wait to tell the other guys about this proposal.

"Good to know." He whispered in her neck. Flora shuddered. Damn. This felt so wrong and right at the same time.

Flora moaned softly as Helia rolled on top of her. She could feel how much self- control he was using to keep from throwing caution to the wind.

It hurt her that he was restraining himself so much, but she understood.

His mouth found hers, gently sucking on her lower lip. His tounge probed into her mouth, kissing her more sweetly than he had ever before.

Suddenly, a breeze blew through the cave, from the back. It made the couple break apart and look up. Flora rolled onto her stomach under her boy- fiance', looking up into the dark.

"What the hell was that?" Helia asked.

Flora had a hunch. She stood up and grabbed her flashlight. She flicked it on and walked down the tunnel.

"Uh... You sure this is a good idea?" Helia asked, walking directly behind her. Flora shrugged.

"Probably not." She said off- handedly.

"Great." Helia muttered.

As they got deeper, Flora noticed that the tunnel was slanting downwards. Strange.

After another hour of walking, Flora felt a wind blow her hair back. And her power strengthen.

"Helia... What was that clue again?" Flora asked, quietly.

"The center of all living plants is the key to the emerald Element of Nature." Helia replied. "Why?"

"I just feel more... powerful. Like... all of a sudden I _am_ the center of all living plants." Flora frowned.

"You are the Princess of Liphenea. Your powers represent nature itself." Helia pointed out.

"I know. But-" Flora cut off as the reached a rotting, wooden door. The couple froze. There was a green light beneath the door.

"Move." Helia hissed. Flora stepped to the side as Helia swung his sword at the wood. It crumbled instantly.

The two teenagers gasped in shock at the sight in front of them.


	6. ANDROS

Aisha looked from where she was standing on the water slick rocks. She breathed in the salty air.

She looked down at the water, where her fiance' was looking up at her from.

"You coming?" He shouted over the wind.

In answer, Aisha did the most graceful swan dive into the water. A breathing spell wrapped around her.

"Finally. I thought you were never coming." Nabu smirked, swimming up beside her.

"Hahaha. C'mon, let's get going. We know what we're looking for." Aisha sighed.

"Yeah. The giant electric jellyfish." Nabu said.

"Come on. I know where we're going." Aisha said, swimming faster.

"Okay. But how are going to get the Element without being shocked to death?" Nabu asked.

"Weeeellllll... You are the one with the more powerful magic, since you're a wizard and all." Aisha smirked, swimming in a circle around her fiance'.

"What?! No way! Besides, you're the one who has to get it. Not me!" Nabu shot back, immeadiatly on the defensive.

"True. Alright, you wi- Oh no." Aisha looked up and behind Nabu.

"What the-" Nabu whipped around and let out a strangled yell.

"Swim! Quickly!" Aisha dove down deeper into the water, Nabu right behind her, and thier fish of conversation behind.

"How in the world did it find us before we found it?!" Nabu shouted, dodging an electric blast from the jellyfish.

"I'll be damned if I know!" Aisha shot back. She looked over her shoulder and screeched to a sudden stop.

There! She saw it. The Element of Water. And it was- just as the clue had said- in the jaws of the jellyfish, where it was most protected by the electric tentacles.

"I see it!" Aisha shouted.

"Me too!" Nabu exclaimed.

"Distract it!" Aisha growled, ducking lower into the darker waters.

"Great." Nabu muttered. He swam upward as a tentacle swept at him. He narrowly escaped it.

Suddenly, he saw Aisha transforming into the sleek, grey, graceful creature of a dolphin.

Okay. That could work out. If she was fast enough.

Then he realized. She'd have to twist and turn through the water and electric tails of the jellyfish.

Well this was gonna be fun.

"Here, fishy, fishy!" Nabu taunted the animal. He winced. Aisha would never let him hear the end of that one.

But it worked. The animal's tentacle all expanded into the water, leaving it's jaws open. AIsha took the chance.

She swam foward, her tail powering her though the water.

She shifted to her most desired form- Mermaid- at the last second and swam right into the mouth of the creature.

Nabu yelled in shock and fury. His staff appeared in his hand and he felt his power running through his veins. He was ready to attack it when the animal froze.

A blue light circled it and without warning, the creature literally exploded, it's guts spewing throughout the water.

"AH!" Nabu yelled and nearly puked. The smell of blood and the fact that he had fish brains coating his body made him retch.

"I did it!" Aisha shrieked in joy. She had a silver belt on around her waist. The buckle was a royal blue saphirre jewel in the shape of an ocean wave.

"Yeah. You did." Nabu said, shaking and wiping himself off. He looked up just in time to see a blue- green mermaid tail smack him across the face.

"Hey! That hurt!" Nabu protested, looking back at Aisha's angry face.

"No need to sound sarcastic!" Aisha snapped.

"Well I didn't mean to. It's just... Do you think you could have killed it without maybe... Having it explode?" Nabu asked.

"Oh. Sorry, honey." Aisha said, kissing him on the cheek. "But, hey, I got the Element! Now we can go where we're needed."

"Lemme see here..." Nabu trailed off, closing his eyes and concentrating. They snapped open a second later.

"Liphena. Now. Riven and Musa are with Flora and Helia. And Musa's dad and cousin are there." Nabu hissed.

"Let's go!" Aisha exclaimed, her legs coming back as she opened a portal to Liphenea.

The minute the couple got to the cave, they saw things were worse than they had thought.


	7. Zenith 2

"RUN!" Tecna screeched, whipping around and letting her instincts take over.

Niether she nor Timmy looked back at the Chimera's chasing them. A whole freaking pack of the bloody animals.

"C'mon Timmy!" Tecna shouted, running faster than she had ever had before. Her feet pounded the ground, pushing her faster.

Timmy suddenly surged and stopped his girlfriend. He quickly transformed into the one thing he hated the most about his planet. A wild mustang.

Tecna didn't need argueing or explaining. She swung her leg over his side and held on as Timmy took off. The light and world bent around them as he galloped.

Tecna shrieked in joy. She loved it when Timmy did this. It was his way of staying fit. It was cool the way the world bent around them. It seemed like he went faster everytime she was with him.

Suddenly, Timmy screeched to a halt. Tecna got whiplash in the process.

"Yeesh Timmy! What the hell was that for?" Tecna leant her head back. Her neck was sore as hell.

She saw why. Timmy had stopped at a steel gate. And on the inside was a monster with five heads.

And the Element of Technology in the dead center of the room.

"Oh shit." Tecna breathed. Timmy whinied, snorted, and pawed the ground in anger and irritation.

"You're strong in that form right?" Tecna asked the horse she was sitting upon. She slipped off his back and tugged the bars. They didn't budge.

Timmy snorted again. In surprise. Tecna turned and saw why. Chloe, Duman, and Brandon had appeared.

Chloe and Duman were in full horse mode. Chloe was covered in blood.

"All three of you are stronger together." Brandon pointed out. He stood next to Tecna. "And I see what you're wanting to do. I'll get the ropes."

Quickly, the three horse lined up side- by- side as Brandon and Tecna tied the rope around Chloe, their hands momentarily touched, causing sparks to fly. Literally.

"Sorry. That's my powers." Tecna yelped.

"No problem. What was that? Short circuiting?" Brandon joked.

"Uh uh. My power's are strengthening. That happens a lot." Tecna explained, moving out of the way as the three animals lurched foward and pulled. The ropes strained and the bars started to bend.

"Yes!" Tecna exclaimed, softly.

SNAP, SNAP, SNAP!

The bars broke and fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Grab it!" Brandon hissed, attacking the Hydra. Tecna lunged and snatched up the Element of Technology. She ran out of the room, Brandon on her heels.

"Tecna get us out of here!" Brandon yelled, vaulting on to Chloe's back, Tecna doing the same with Timmy.

"Portal to Liphenea coming up fast!" Tecna shouted.

Chloe, Duman, and Timmy all transformed back to human, running at full blast to the portal. They dove through it just as it closed.

"Thank Thor! AHHHHHH!" Chloe shrieked.

The others all saw why the girl had screamed. They had just come face- to- face with Musa's dad and cousin.


	8. LIPHENEA 2

"AH!" Sky, Helia, Timmy, Duman, Brandon, Nabu, and Riven all yelled in pain. They doubled over, clutching their temples. The girls- minus Flora- were all thrown against the wall and shackled to the stone.

"Mike stop!" Musa shrieked, lunging foward, eyes blazing.

"Mike stop!" Mike mimicked. "Never was one to give orders were you?"

Musa skittered to an unbalanced halt.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you!" Flora shouted, transforming into the one form she loved the most. Her Nymphix. It kept her in tune with Nature's voice.

Almost instantly she was attacked by Mike. He jumped into the air and pounced on the Princess of Liphenea, pinning her to the ground with his Black Magic.

"Musa may be my favorite toy, but I can certainly make an exception for you missy." Mike smirked. Before he had a chance to begin his assult, Helia snarled, transformed into one of his favorite forms- the Wolf Spirit of Water- and attacked Mike, biting into his torso.

Mike flung the wolf off of him and rounded on Helia. Helia stood up, blood and salivia dripping from his mouth. He was more than ticked off.

He was in Hell's Fury of Rage.

Helia circled Mike, growling quietly. Mike circled Helia, watching his every move.

"You bitch!" Micheal yelled from across the room. Helia glanced over to see Musa blasted against the wall, momentarily blacked out.

Just as her father was about to give the fatal blast, a golden mist formed in front of the black haired girl, deflecting the blast.

* * *

** MUSA! Wake up girl!**

_Stella? Am I hallucinating?_

**Nope. I'm here. Wake up!**

_I'm knocked out._

**I know you are. But wake up quickly. Riven's panicking, and your dad's trying to attack you. I'm trying to keep him from getting to you. Please fight the dark.**

_Ugh. I hear voices. My dad, Riven, Chloe... The other girls._

**Good. Keep going.**

Musa opened her eyes and nearly passed out again. In front of her was her father wrapped in a golden, shimmering mist. He was struggling.

**Good. Now get out of the way!**

_On it!_ Musa rolled out the way as a black energy blast hit the ground where she had been a few seconds before.

**Sorry. He got loose.**

_It's okay. Tell me what I have to do._

**Your mom's powers. Use the jackal.**

_Are you insane?! Hell no!_

**Fine. Positive against negative- if your related- is like fighting fire with fire.**

_Great! So negative against negative?_

**You'll win.**

_Great again._

Musa took a deep breath and jumped back, ducking her head as her father blasted the ground where she had been.

She felt her teeth elongate, her nails lengthen, her ears become more sensitive, and her vision heighten.

* * *

"HA!" Micheal Black threw his strongest attack at his daughter, but Musa simply jumped and landed on her father, changing shape as she did so.

She threw her dad to the ground, in jackal mode.

Her eyes were red, her teeth bared and bloody as well as her claws from where she had last killed something. Or someone.

Micheal pushed his daughter back and also transformed into an animal. A wolf.

Chloe growled. What an insult.

The two war animals circled each other, snarling and growling, daring the other to attack first.

The two stopped, looking at the ground, almost thinking it would be their last time alive.

Musa looked back towards her dad, with hate filled eyes.

All hell broke loose as she lunged foward, her teeth sinking into her father's neck.

* * *

Everyone watched in horror as Musa's father whipped his head and dug his jaws into her back. There was a cracking sound and the entire was filled with yells of horror.

_**Her spine!**_ Riven's mind screamed at him. _**He broke her spine!**_

But he hadn't. The snapping had come from Musa's front left leg breaking and spintering.

Musa let out a yelp of pain. She half danced, half limped out of the way as her father went for her throat.

Musa whipped back around towards him, teeth bared, blood dripping from them.

She lurched foward, low to the ground.

Micheal, thinking it was a leg attack, went on the defensive. Musa, when right below her father's head, flared her own up into the air, her teeth sinking into his neck. She stood back up, having her dad in a death grip. Her red eyes burned with hate.

With a ripping sound, Musa literally tore her father's throat out. Blood pooled on the floor, around Musa's feet.

She transformed back to human, holding her left leg up.

The spell released her friends, and Riven rushed foward, catching the girl just before she fell to the ground.

Her wings temporarily paralyzed, and a more than broken leg, it was a wonder she had stayed awake this long.


	9. SOLARIA

"Oh my! Brandon!" Nyxian- Nyx for short- Lack exclaimed. The girl represented shadows itself.

"Hey Nyx! How ya doing?" Brandon asked. "These are my friends-"

"Yes, I know. I am controller of shadows after all. Riven, let me take care of Musa. Then you can put her to bed." Nyx said hurriedly. She opened the door to three story black house.

Riven followed Nyx to an upstairs bedroom and set Musa down on the bed as Nyx began pulling books out of thin air and flipping through them.

"Let's see... Knife slashes... Shattered bones... Infected wolf bites... Yeesh. Talk about a fighter. How is she still alive?" Nyx mumbled to herself.

Nyx started chanting, a black aura surrounding her. Musa's bites and cuts healed and there was sickening sound as her bones repaired themselves.

Nyx nodded reassuringly. She turned to Riven.

"Let her rest until she wakes up. Which may be about two hours." Nyx said, softly. She swept out of the room, the light bending around her.

"We need to get some rest." Chloe huffed. She walked out of the rooms, the others behind her.

Helia lingered at the door until Riven glared at him to leave.

"Wake up Musa. Please." Riven whispered.

* * *

Musa felt a set of strong arms around her and realized Riven was holding her his chest. Right over his heart.

She sighed contentedly. She felt Riven tense, then relax.

"Good to see you're awake." Riven whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad to be awake." Musa mumbled tiredly.

"Still sleepy?" Riven asked softly.

"Mmm- hmm. Very." Musa murmured.

"Go back to sleep. I'm not moving." Riven said, assuringly.

Musa was already asleep.

* * *

Riven jumped out of his skin when Musa snuggled up tighter against his side. She sighed.

"Thank Thor you're still here." Musa murmured.

"Since when do talk in Stormicon?" Riven asked.

"Since now." Musa muttered.

Riven rolled his eyes. Almost instantly, Musa slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Riven protested.

"Next time don't do something sarcastic." Musa growled. She jumped out of bed and slipped her shoes back on.

"Where are the others?" Musa asked.

"You just healed from a fight with your family, and you want to start talking about finding Stella?" Riven asked, also jumping up from bed.

"Yep." Musa snapped her fingers, her clothes changing immeadiatly. Riven had to admit, she still her fashion sense.

The girl sported a pair of black jeans with white stripes down the sides with a red belt and silver buckle. She had on a white, one shoulder T- shirt and a red torso and chest leather breastplate with black buckles all on it. She also had on a pair of red heels with black straps.

Riven arched an eyebrow at Musa, who was still in her bad mood.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing." Riven shrugged.

"C'mon." Musa sighed, walking out the door and down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Hey! Good to see your awake!" Flora exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"I'm glad to be awake." Musa grinned.

"So we need to get into this club to get to the one person who knows about the Nightmares?" Brandon was asking.

"Yes. Unfortunetly. And you have to be punk rockers, and a band to get inside." Nyx sighed.

"Well we girls can get in no problem." Chloe said, grinning. She and the other girls stood next to each other.

"We're not called the Rock Angelz for nothing!" Bloom pumped her fist.


	10. SOLARIA (2)

"So not fair!" Brandon muttered, leaning back in his seat.

"Tell me about it!" Riven groaned.

"Shut up." Timmy hissed. He had the coms on, listening to how the girls got in.

"Make sure that the paparizzi doesn't follow us."

Chle said, referring to Duman who was following the girls, with a camera.

"He's gonna get in I bet." Riven sighed.

As if on cue, Duman's screen was inside the club as the girls walked on to the stage.

"Oh, yeah!"

Duman laughed.

The loud sound of rock guitars filled the room.

All the girls started singing.

_**"All the boys go hey when the angels play**_

_**"All the girls go hey when the angels play**_

_**"Everybody go hey, hey, hey when the angels play!"**_

Musa sang solo.

_**"You wanna see **_  
_**How it could be **_  
_**With something new like **_  
_**When we strike **_  
_**We're ready to try c'mon let's fly **_  
_**No-one can stop us **_  
_**When we're sliding by **_  
_**And it's getting stronger and stronger you know **_  
_**So drop everything watch us hit with a show!"**_

Chloe and Flora joined in.

_**"Hey, can you hear it all around you? **_  
_**Then get on down with the angel sound **_  
_**C'mon hey, can you feel it **_  
_**Running right through you **_  
_**All the boys go HEY **_  
_**And all the girls go HEY **_  
_**Everybody go HEY HEY HEY when the angelz play!"**_

Aisha started singing, as the other three girls stopped and strummed thier guitars.

_**"You feel the groove **_  
_**You wanna move **_  
_**There ain't no stoppin when you do **_  
_**We found our own track **_  
_**No need to hold back **_  
_**Can see you like this **_  
_**Angelz act **_  
_**Cause now when you've tasted it you want even more **_  
_**And so, if you got it hold on here we go!"**_

Aisha stopped singing as Flora, Musa, and Chloe began singing again.

_**"Hey, can you hear it all around you? **_  
_**Then get on down with the angel sound **_  
_**C'mon hey, can you feel it **_  
_**Running right through you **_  
_**All the boys go HEY **_  
_**And all the girls go HEY **_  
_**Everybody go HEY HEY HEY when the angelz play!"**_

All the other girls joined in.

_**"R-O-C-K **_  
_**We are the Rock Angelz, **_  
_**Come on and shout it out. **_  
_**R-O-C-K **_  
_**We are the Rock Angelz **_  
_**So if you like it, **_  
_**Come on and shout it out!"**_

They all sang the last verse.

_**"Hey, can you hear it all around you? **_  
_**Then get on down with the angel sound **_  
_**C'mon hey, can you feel it **_  
_**Running right through you **_  
_**All the boys go HEY **_  
_**And all the girls go HEY **_  
_**Everybody go HEY HEY HEY when the angelz play!"**_

"Wow." Timmy said.

"Wow." The others all agreed.

"I knew Flora had a good voice, but that good? Talk about mesmerizing." Helia said.

"I agree with you, but about Chloe. I never knew she could sing."

Duman's voice came over the coms. _"Hey, are they getting ready to dance and sing in one?"_

They were. The girls were in different positions, Flora and Musa at the front. Flora began.

_**Can you see it?**_  
_**Can you see it?**_  
_**You have to discover me**_  
_**What goes wrong when I'm crying**_  
_**Or what I want when I'm smiling**_

Musa sang the next verse.

_**Can you feel it?**_  
_**Can you feel it?**_  
_**That I'm not a little girl**_  
_**You 're misunderstanding my way**_  
_**And all the roles that I like to play**_

Riven and Helia looked at each other. They knew this was a song for them. The two girls began singing the chorus.

_**My secret combination**_  
_**It's a mystery for you**_  
_**Use your imagination**_  
_**I 'm not easy but I 'm true**_

_**My secret combination**_  
_**Boy you have to try it hard**_  
_**To win a destination**_  
_**In the center of my heart**_

Musa began singing again, spinning around on the stage. Flora was doing the same.

**_An open book_**  
**_An open book_**  
**_Well I 'm sorry, I am not_**  
**_Sometimes I 'm acting like a lady_**  
**_Sometimes woman, sometimes baby_**

The other girls were dancing now. Kick out, kick in, side kick, cross leg, twirl, karate kick, five steps to the right, moving their shoulders back and forth, and hair flip. Then it would start over again.

Flora and Musa singing together again.

_**My secret combination**_  
_**It's a mystery for you**_  
_**Use your imagination**_  
_**I 'm not easy but I 'm true**_

_**My secret combination**_  
_**Boy you have to try it hard**_  
_**To win a destination**_  
_**In the center of my heart**_

Flora sang solo.

**_My secret combination_**  
**_It 's a mystery for you_**  
**_Use your imagination_**  
**_I 'm not easy but I 'm true_**

**_My secret combination_**  
**_Boy you have to try it hard_**  
**_To win a destination_**  
**_In the center of my heart_**

Musa took up the song again.

_**My secret combination**_  
_**It 's a mystery for you**_  
_**Use your imagination**_  
_**I 'm not easy but I 'm true**_

_**My secret combination**_  
_**Boy you have to try it hard**_  
_**To win a destination**_  
_**In the center of my heart**_

_**To win a destination**_  
_**In the center of my heart**_

The music ended and the stage went dark as the crowd erupted.

* * *

The girls walked off the stage, leaving. Chloe went to the bar. Duman followed.

"Well, the Rock Angelz strike again, do they? Some good songs and moves up there. But I bet there's more where that came from." Duman smirked at Chloe.

"Didn't I tell the bouncer to make sure you didn't get in?" Chloe asked, going with their act.

"I have ways, missy. Especially if I see a beautiful woman I want to talk to." Duman grinned.

"Go away." Chloe said flatly.

"Aw, c'mon. Let's beat this club and get outta here, baby." Duman's hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed. Several people turned their heads, including the group's mark.

"Let go!" Chloe hissed.

"C'mon." Duman grinned. "A one night stand."

"No! Let go, you bitch!" Chloe snapped.

"Hey! The woman says she doesn't to leave with you, go away." Finally, the guy they were after walked up.

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" Duman sneered.

"Let's just say I have some friends in high places, and I know a few things you wouldn't want to find out." The guy snarled back.

"Sure, sure. Fine, I'll leave her alone." Duman rolled his eyes. He looked at Chloe, hoping she got the message in his eyes.

Be careful. Chloe nodded slightly.

* * *

"Thanks." Chloe sighed after Duman disappeared into the crowd, no doubt back outside where the other guys were.

"No problem. No one needs to force a young lady like you to do anything. The name's Percy." The man smiled.

"Chloe." Chloe blushed slightly. If Musa or Stella were there right then, they'd never let her live it down.

"You know, there are really so little people like you now a days. To step in a situation and help someone." Chloe's lips turned up in a smile.

"I know. There's only one school in the Magix Dimention that'll train men to do that." Percy grinned.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"Red Fountain in Magix. I went there, when I was only nine and graduated at fifteen." Percy said.

"Really? I go there part time. I don't think Saladin or Codatorta has spoken of you." Chloe frowned.

"Because I didn't give you my real name. Girls and boys alike go crazy when they hear my name." Percy shook his head.

"And your real name is..." Chloe trailed off.

"Pearce Marow." Pearcy said.

Chloe tried tohide that fact that she heard screams in her ear.

_"Oh Anubis Almighty! Chloe get his autograph! Do you have any idea who that guy is! He's more than famous! He's infamous!" _Musa squealed.

_"I've always admired his moves! I hear he's the only man who's mastered a flying karate roundhouse kick!" _Flora exclaimed.

_"Aw, why did I leave that club? I wanna meet him! Chloe you have to get his signature! Pleeaaassseee!" _Aisha screeched.

"So, the infamous Pearce Marow. I hear you're the only man who got the flying karate roundhouse kick down. Mind if I get a once in a lifetime autograph? My friends will kill me if I don't get it. My brother especially." Chloe used her charm.

"Why sure. Got a pad and pen?" Pearce asked.

"Yep. Here you go." Chloe said, pulling her notebook and her pen out.

"Now, who's your brother. I might've heard of him if he's such a big fan of me." Pearce smiled, writing his name on several pages.

"I doubt it. But his name is Riven Ross." Chloe sighed.

"Ross... Ross... Oh, I _do _know him!" Pearce smiled.

_"WHAT?!"_ Everyone yelled into the com. Chloe flipped her hair.

"So you do know him! Tell me how!" Chloe purred.

"Well, for one, I heard that he put his life on the line in the Realix Realm for a princess. Several times actually. I have to admit, even I wouldn't have the wits and guts to do it more than twice. That's one thing I have to say I like about him." Pearce smirked.

"What else have you heard about him?" Chloe cocked her head to the side, the camera in her earring making everything turn to an angle.

"Lets see, now... Ah! Right. People who have met him, then me tell me although he may be tempermental, he's really nice. To tell you the truth, I sometimes go back to RF, just to visit. I've seen him move. Lightning quick. He's got maroon hair, doesn't he?" Pearce made it sound like he knew more than he was letting on.

"Yes he does." Chloe nodded.

"Well, tell him that I have a couple of words of advice for him. And if he's up for it, to come by my acedemy for some fre lessons. Here's my number." Pearce pressed a business card into Chloe's palm and disappeared.

_"Sooo... Change of plans?"_ Musa asked through the coms.

"Big change. I think that _Riven's_ gonna have to get the info out of Pearce Marow." Chloe said, grimly.


	11. STORMICON (1)

"Dude, you get to meet Pearce Marow in person!" Helia was saying when Chloe walked in.

"I know, right? This is gonna be cool." Riven grinned.

"I wish I could go with you!" Musa pouted, pouncing on her boyfriend's back.

"Haha! In your dreams!" Riven teased, pulling at one of her pigtails. Musa's eyes went to half lidded as she buried her face into the back of Riven's neck.

"Here's his number. Go call him." Chloe said, handing the card to her brother.

Riven walked outside, dialing the number on his phone as he went out the door.

He put the phone to his ear as it rang.

_"Pearce Marow speaking. How may I help you?"_ Came a man's voice.

"Uh, yes. This Riven Ross. I think you met my sister earlier tonight. Chloe Ross from the Rock Angelz?" Riven said.

_"Ah, yes! Your sister is fast. I did meet her and I told her to make sure you gave me a call."_ Pearce said.

"Well, she doesn't waste time. Not all the time anyway. She must've thought this was an oppurtunity I wouldn't pass up. And she's right." Riven said. He set Musa, who was looking at him with eyes full of interest, on the ground. He perched up on the fence of a paddock.

_"Well, it's one you wouldn't want to pass by. I'm guessing she told you what we talked about and how I know you?"_

"Yes she did."

_"Well, I've watched your fighting skills; They're similar to mine. I'd like to give you some lessons on how to sharpen them. Maybe even teach you the one move no one else but the people I teach has mastered."_

"I'd be honored." Musa rolled her eyes at Riven's politeness.

_"Well the address is on the card. Come by this afternoon. And one more thing. Throw the goody two shoes thing out the window when you get here. I like teaching men who have a temper. Makes it more challenging."_

The line went dead.

"Yes!" Riven pumped his fist.

* * *

"Riven Ross." Pearce said.

"Pearce Marow." The men shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you." They both said at the same time.

They laughed.

"Follow me." Pearce turned on his heel and walked off, Riven trailing him.

As their steps echoed through the hall, Riven glanced into the windowed rooms. He realized that Musa would be heaven right now. There were spinning wheels, limb stretchers, spiked coffins, every torture implement a person could imagine then some.

"I see that you've noticed our ways of punishment. If a man gets out of line, starts a fight, etc., we put them in one of these rooms. They learn pretty quickly we don't tolerate bad behavior." Pearce said, with a wicked smile.

Riven swallowed. He knew full well that if he did something that Pearce didn't like, and got in one of those rooms, Musa and Chloe would go off on him like a nuclear bomb.

And that was the last thing he needed.

* * *

Riven practically ran into the Stormicon's Palace living room that night. He slammed the door and leaned against it, his forehead touching the oak.

"Dude! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Brandon exclaimed.

Riven didn't answer. He was still panting.

"Musa... is the... one... that... needs... to meet... Pearce." Riven gasped out.

"Why?" Helia asked.

Riven didn't answer. He was still catching his breath. Finally he collapsed on to the couch, his head landing in Musa's lap.

"You wouldn't believe what he does to make sure his students stay in line." Riven said, eyes closed.

"What?" Musa asked, stroking Riven's hair. Whatever training he had done, it made the gel come out and caused his hair to fall normally.

"Torture. Every kind of instrument used in the so- called art." Riven groaned.

"So?" Chloe demanded.

"So? So?_ So?_ If you use bad language, start a fight, do one teeny tiny wrong thing in practice wrong, you get sent to one of the torture chambers!" Riven exclaimed, bolting to a seating positon.

"You won't last a week in that place!" Musa exclaimed.

"I think the point of that place is to get rid of a guy's attitude and make sure he keeps his mind on the fight." Riven moaned.

"Get out of there then! I want that bad- ass, bad boy guy I know to stay!" Musa pleaded.

"He can't Musa. He's our only chance to get the info we need." Chloe said. "Go get some rest brother. You need it."

Riven was gone at 'rest.'


	12. SUFFERING

"Oooohhh, where is he?" Musa paced the floor. She was so anxious, she looked about to wear a hole in the carpet.

At that moment, the door opened and Riven walked in, pain etched across his face. He was trying to hide it, but anyone could see he was bleeding and limping. And his arm was at a sickening angle.

"AH! Riven!" Musa screamed, rushing foward.

"Get him in his room, now!" Chloe hissed, tearing through the downstairs floor, to the infirmary.

"I'm fine-" Riven cut off, his eyes rolling into his head, and passing out. Musa and Helia caught him before he fell to the floor.

He was also soaking wet.

Musa and Helia supported a dead wieghted Riven into his room. Chloe was already there, towels, a needle and syringe, a bowl of water, a needle, string, and a scalpel on the table beside her.

Musa laid Riven on his bed, watching as Chloe performed. The girl took the syringe and injected into his arm. She wet a towel and wiped the blood, handing it to Helia who rushed out the door with it. Chloe then cut through her brother's shirt; Musa paled when she saw she burns, bruises, stab wounds, slashes, and other wounds.

Chloe quickly started sewing her brother up, pausing only momentarily to wash the cuts out with a washcloth. She then picked up another bottle and rubbed a white cream on the burns. She grabbed some gauze and a rib brace and taped him up as gently as she could. She then put a cast on his arm.

Chloe exhaled and relaxed. Helia came back in, looking grim. He looked directly at her, nodding. Chloe winced.

"Musa, watch Riven." Chloe said quietly as she went to talk to Helia.

"Drugged and then tortured." Helia said, glancing into his brother's room.

"Don't let Musa know." Chloe whispered. She didn't notice the gold mist at her feet, disappearing under the door.

* * *

"Please wake up, Riven." Musa whispered.

_**It'll be awhile Muse.**_

Hey Stella.

_**Helia told Chloe that the blood tested positive for drugs. But I've been watching him lately. Take his armbands off.**_

Musa did so. She gasped when she saw the cuts on Riven's wrists. Her eyes watered with tears.

What else? Was he taking pills?

_**Tylonel, Ibeprofen, all the pain reliever medications. Look under his pillow. There should be a journal.**_

Musa reached under the pillow and pulled out a black leather bound journal.

Musa opened it, reading the first page.

**_So MUSA says this is how she gets her feelings out. I seriously don't see that. But hey, if means getting this off my chest, I'm all for it._**

**_Third day in training with Pearce Marow. I won't tell Musa this, but I've already gotten in trouble. Who knew that having your limbs stretched could be so unbearingly painful? Musa probably._**

**_And that torture was just a warning, according to Pearce. 10-13_**

Musa's eyes welled with tears again. She knew it would've been only a matter of time before he got himself in trouble.

_**Fifth day. I got a little info out of Pearce about STELLA. Not enough to tell the others though.**_

_**I also got in trouble again today. Being beaten is definetly not how I wanna go out. I could've sworn I heard Musa's voice before I passed out. 10-15**_

Musa's brow furrowed. He had waited five days before he wrote again. Her eyes scanned over the next few pages. And what was the deal of having some words in capital letters? Musa read some more.

_**If Musa finds a bloodied knife in my dresser, ten pill bottles in my trashcan, I'm dead. The stress IS too much. I don't think I can stand much more of Marow's training. I'm already losing my wits and guts.**_

_**Just yesterday, some guy a few weeks ahead of me, challenged me to fight. As much as I don't want to admit it, I let the gut beat the hell out of me. And I still got tortured with the spiked coffin and acid shoved down my throat! I need to hurry up and get the info I came for. 10-15**_

_**I got into Pearce's office. Damn that guy is something else. ON his desk was several files on the Princess of Solaria. And Musa. I guess I still have my temper; I nearly trashed his office when I saw THE file. Apparently he has been stalking her for some time now. And not in a normal way. That of what my sister works. Special Victims Unit. I swore by the MOON's light, I'd protect Musa with my own life if it meant it. 10- 14.**_

Why had Riven backtracked a day? Musa's thoughts were interrupted by a weak voice.

"Hey." Riven whispered. Musa jumped and shed her jacket, hiding the journal under it. She realized she still held Riven's armbands in her hands. Shit. She was in deep waters now.

Riven noticed her movements, his wristbands, felt the bare skin, and saw the corner of his journal under Musa's jacket. He threw his head back and sighed. Somehow, he knew he couldn't hide what he was doing to himself from Musa.

"Let me hear it." Riven murmured.

"Hear what?" Musa asked uncomfortably.

"The fact that you know that my stress-" Riven cut off. Musa had gone on her rampage.

* * *

"How could you do this to yourself!?" Musa's voice rang through the palace. Everyone jumped.

"I don't care if you were too stressed out! You should've told me!" Musa shrieked, sounding angry.

Musa's voice lowered an octave, but she was still audible.

"Riven, you're practically killing yourself. Not eating, cutting yourself, and taking pills. Just what did you think to gain from that?!" Musa shouted.

Everyone was up and down the hall, next to Riven's closed bedroom door. They could only hear Musa's voice.

"Riven I can't live without you. You should've told me, or at least Chloe. She probably could've given Pearce a call and told him to ease up on you." Musa said.

"Are you crazy?! Do you think I was about to put Chloe in harm's way?" NOW they could hear Riven.

"She could've used her charm. You and her both say she has friends in high and low places." Musa said wisely.

Riven stayed quiet.

"Thank you for not argueing. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Musa sighed, tiredly.

A few seconds later Musa opened the door and glared at her friends.

"Couldn't you listen from the living room. I was yelling wasn't I?!" Musa hissed, slamming the door in everybody's faces.

* * *

Musa turned back around to see Riven looking at her interestedly. She glared at him.

"Rest." Musa growled.

"C'mere." Riven held out his good arm. Musa walked to him, a puzzled look on her face. When she was by his side, Riven's arm flashed out, circled around Musa's waist, and pulled her on top of him.

Musa let out a squeak of surprise. But then she realized Riven was simply holding her for comfort. For reassurance.

Okay. She could live with this.


	13. STORMICON (2)

Brandon sighed. He looked up towards the night sky, eyeing the stars and moon.

"Where are you Stella?" Brandon whispered.

"She's still alive." A voice said behind him.

Brandon jumped and whirled. He let out a breath.

"Musa. A- Riven! What are you doing out?" Brandon demanded. Riven's arm and ribs had healed a few hours earlier, thanks to Musa's magic, and he was sort of up and running.

"He practically forced himself." Musa sighed.

"I can speak for myself." Riven croaked.

"Can you? According to your journal, you had a few drops of acid shoved down your throat. Your lucky to talk at all." Musa snorted.

Brandon blinked. Riven kept a journal? Okaaaaayyy. Random fact number one.

"So... How do you know Stella's alive? Beside that creepy death magic of yours?" Brandon asked.

"You know that golden mist that held my dad back from killing me a few weeks ago?" Musa asked. Riven growled. He remembered.

"Yeah. Why?" Brandon frowned.

"That was Stella." Musa said it like everyone knew it.

Brandon blinked again.

"WHAT?!" Brandon hissed.

"And she's here now. Right beside you." Musa said.

Brandon felt something cold but warm at the same time, touch his arm. On instinct, he reached out.

"I can't see her." Brandon murmured. "Why can't I?"

"Stella." Musa commanded. Almost instantly, a shimmering mist formed beside him.

"Don't feel guilt. It wasn't your fault. None of us knew about the Nightmare Breeze." Musa said softly.

The mist beside Brandon disappeared for a second, then reappeared.

"Um... Riven and I will be getting outta here." Musa chuckled uncomfortably. She and Riven back walked inside.

"Thank god your alright." Brandon whispered.

The mist circled around him, warming him from the cold night. Brandon sighed contentedly. He would've pair anything to have his arms around Stella right now.

But he couldn't. Yet.

* * *

Riven followed Musa into his bedroom. She pulled her black jacket off and tossed it on the floor, revealing a red leather corset that only covered her breasts. She sat down in her chair from earlier. She threw her her head back, sighing tiredly.

Riven couldn't resist. He stalked foward, quiet as a mouse, behind Musa's chair, and stood for a moment. He smirked to himself.

Riven leaned down, placing his lips on Musa's neck. He heard her gasp, then moan.

"God..." Musa whispered, feeling Riven circle in front of her, lips still on her neck. He pulled the girl to her feet.

Riven picked Musa's legs up around his waist, feeling her body melding with his.

Musa pushed Riven's mouth away. Riven moaned softly. Why did she always pull away? Musa smirked.

"Maybe turn some of that rock music of yours on to muffle the sounds." Musa whispered in Riven's ear.

Riven grinned and gladly did so. His grin widened when the music blasted from the stereo speakers. He quickly locked the door too.

Riven jumped when Musa pounced on his back. The girl was so agile, she move her body so she had her legs around his waist and she was facing him.

Riven's lips found hers, and Musa started purring.

Musa moaned as Riven's lips trailed down her neck. She shivered. Riven's arms wrapped around Musa's body.

Musa dropped her feet to the floor, and broke the kiss. Musa pushed Riven on to the bed, and quickly crawled on top of him, her lips landing on his.

Musa started to unzip his white and blue striped vest, smirking wickedly. Riven had to sit back and watch her do her work. His eyes darted from her face to her hand. It was hard to stay focused on one thing.

Finally, Musa unzipped Riven's vest, and peeled it off. She quickly pulled Riven's blue and yellow T shirt off.

Musa's fingers danced over Riven's chest, abdomen, abs, and stomach. He shuddered.

Riven reached up and pulled Musa's red corset off. Musa shivered.

Riven couldn't help but take a big breath as he stared at Musa in all her beauty as his pants grew uncomfortably tighter.

"I know you want to!" Musa sang softly, nibbling at Riven's earlobe. Her hands still moved over and around his upper body.

Riven flipped the girl over before she knew what happened.

"I've got the same feeling that you do too." Riven whispered huskily in Musa's ear.

Musa was more than becoming wild right then. She was wanting control. And Riven would glady let her.

After he had a little fun. He wanted to see just how far she wanted to go.

Riven wrapped an arm around Musa's waist and laid next to her.

"I'm tired. Let's get a little sleep first." Riven smirked.

Musa didn't seem to be taking any of his games. She twisted around, kissing Riven full on the lips, distracting him.

Her hand snuck down his torso, to his jeans, where her hand disappeared inside the fabric.

Riven let out a muffled moan. His eyes rolled into his head in pleasure. He shuddered again.

As Musa pushed Riven's jeans down, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She had a good few ideas in her head. Ideas that would drive Riven crazier than crazy.

Through the whole night, the two made love with a passion hotter than fire itself.


	14. TORTURE

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Marow's little pet." A cold voice spat.

Riven growled under his breath. If he got into another fight, Pearce had said he was going to take the worst torture ever. The electric dunking.

And he didn't want that to happen.

"What do you want Rich?" Riven asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what Pearce sees in you. Because I sure don't. You're nothing but a weakling." Rich chortled.

Riven clenched his fists. Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight, he told himself over and over again.

"I don't know." Riven breathed out.

"Sure you do. Why wouldn't you be here?" Rich snapped back.

"My sister got me in." Riven growled. He was was getting close to snapping.

"Oh sure. Your sister. The so called infamous Chloe Ross from the Rock Angelz. Riiight!" Rich said, sarcastically.

"Why do you have such a hard time believing him? It'd the truth!" A new voice said. Riven jumped out of his skin. It was Brandon. And he had Musa with him.

"Oh, who are you sonny?" Rich sneered. He looked at Musa, his eyes scanning over her body.

"Hey beautiful. Aren't you from the Rock Angelz? One of the singers and dancers. I've seen your moves. But I bet you have more where those come from." Rich drawled.

"Hey. Already got a boyfriend." Musa snapped.

"Yeah? Some ugly dweeb?" Rich snorted.

"Nope. Riven here. Stands up for himself, friends, me, and can take any kind of torture." Musa said sliding her hand on Riven's back. "Can't you babe?"

"Yeah. I can." Riven shrugged.

"What the- But he- How can- Ohh, you son of a bitch!" Rich lurched foward. Musa reacted before Riven or Brandon did.

Musa grabbed Rich's wrist, twisted it to an unbearable angle as it broke, and twisted behind his back. She then wrapped her other arm around Rich's throat.

"Do me a favor and go to the infirmary and leave my boyfriend alone." Musa smiled her evil, yet sweet smile. She shoved Rich away and watched as he ran off, fear in his eyes.

"Excuse me, but that was Riven's fight miss. Not yours. He may not have been involved, but he still spoke to him. With that in mind, I need to speak to him, alone please." Pearce Marow said, walking foward.

"I don't believe you know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself." Musa began. "The name's Musa Black. And I came here to talk to you about Riven."

"And I came here as her gaurd." Brandon said. He cracked his knuckles, watching the fear, shock, and surprise cross Marow's face.

"You're Musa Black?" Pearce asked, eagarness lining his voice.

"Yes. I am." Musa said. Riven was standing in between his teacher and girlfriend, watching the exchange.

"Then I'd like you to watch one of my tortures. Gaurds!" Pearce said. Two gaurds rushed from the shadows.

"Secure him." Pearce snapped his fingers at Riven. Musa was behind Marow and her face was full of terror as the gaurds grabbed Riven's arms.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything! Let me go!" Riven started struggling and thrashing, without much success.

"You should know by now that I don't tolerate bad behavior, Riven. And your suspicions were correct. I do break men not to be reckless fighters. I make them lose their will to fight when insulted. I make them to where they fight when only necessary. I make them lose their tempers. And I knew you were in my office, too. I was trailing Musa here so I could get some advice for my torture of disciplne program. And thankfully, I've studied magic. Because I can control her to do my bidding!" Pearce cackled, to a wild eyed Riven.

"Or I can just do it willingly!" Musa exclaimed, suddenly. "Start small, work up to the bigger tortures!" Musa frowned. "In fact, you don't even have all of the small torture equipment."

"Say what?!" Brandon, Pearce, and Riven all sounded shocked.

"You all heard me. And let me do him. I can it more painful, considering my powers." Musa said, desperation just barely in her voice.

Pearce frowned in thought. You could've heard a pin drop, it was so quiet.

"Deal." Pearce said, hand extended. Musa recoiled a little, then held her hand out, shaking it. Pearce turned to his men. "Do what she says. And only come to me if she says so. Understood?"

The men nodded. Musa exhaled. She turned to Brandon and whispered something to him. He nodded and left the hallway.

"Follow me." Musa said, walking by the gaurds. Riven had fallen limp. She had agreed to be his torturer. That meant she could make it more than ten times worse.

Musa finally picked the torture he hated the most. The shocks.

"Strap him and gaurd the door outside." Musa commanded. The two gaurds did as told.

Almost immeadiatly, Musa ran foward, placing her hands on either side of Riven's face.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it. I didn't want you to get in trouble. If I had known that this would've happened, I wouldn't have done it." Musa whispered in a rush.

"You did what you had to. Just go easy on me." Riven chuckled darkly, knowing what he was saying was an oxymoron.

"I'll try. No promises." Musa said softly. She quickly blindfolded Riven and hooked the the machine up. She held the controller in her hand, breathing deeply. She placed her hand on Riven's shoulder, and let out a dark laugh.

"Let's see how much you can handle." Musa growled. She used her powers to numb Riven's body, and turned the shocks on full blast. Although she had numbed the shocks, she knew Riven could still feel it from the way his body arched and he shouted. She turned if off after about a full minute.

Riven lurched foward, panting. Musa cringed. How could she do this to someone she loved?

Little did she know, that she was slowly becoming possessed. By another Nightmare Breeze.


	15. FORGIVE ME

"I'm sorry Riven." Musa was saying again as she followed meekly behind Riven. He wasn't talking to her.

"Riven?" Musa asked. "Answer me please."

"I'm fine. You did what you had to, used your powers, and got me out of there. That's all that matters." Riven said, flatly.

"No it's not. I hurt you." Musa whispered. Riven finally whipped around, eyes going from violet to red. He growled.

"Listen Muse. You got me outta there. You did what you had to keep from being spelled. You may have hurt me, but I've been through worse. Understood?" Riven snapped. He turned back around and stalked off, to his bedroom. He still left the door open.

Musa finally let it out. She ran outside, the events of the day, Riven yelling at her, hearing him in pain, finally getting to her. She ran to the garden, and to the place where Riven went to a lot. Musa tripped and fell. She stayed on the ground, still crying, not noticing that Riven had followed her.

He stayed in the shadows, watching her. He had upset her. He knew that he shouldn't've shouted at her, but he had been upset with himself. As he watched her cry, he couldn't stop the single tear from running down his face.

* * *

Chloe jolted awake to the sound of screaming and shouting.

It was the girls.

Quick as a flash, she was on her feet and in the hall, the boys too.

"What the hell is going on?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"RIVEN!" Musa's scream rang through the entire palace.

"Musa!" Riven shouted, bolting through the hallway.

Outside the palace, in the gardens, was Musa, fighting for control over her mind and body.

* * *

Musa had never felt so much pain. Emotional, physical, and mental. She heard shouting, but one was in her head.

**MUSA! Fight back!**

I can't!

**You can! Please! For me!**

It's too strong! Darkness... everywhere! Hate, anger, evil! It's too tempting!

**Musa no! Please. Don't do this to me!**

I'm sorry Riven. My powers are death. Evil suits me better. Forgive me...

**Now that is not the Musa I know. Let her go.**

"Hahaha! You think you can get her back! Think again! She's gone." A different Musa laughed. Her appearance changed. She had transformed into her Musix. But instead of the colors being red, blue, and purple, it was maroon, black, and burgendy.

"AH! Not again! First Starra and Stella, now Musa! Will this army ever stop?!" Flora screeched.

"Secure her! Riven, Helia, Timmy! Horses now!" Chloe shouted. The three men nodded. Standing back to back, they all began transforming. It was then that the group realized how Timmy could transform into the animals of Stormicon. He was a Stormiconian.

Chloe had transformed into that of the Wolf Spirit of Air, Riven the Wolf Spirit of Fire, Helia the Wolf Spirit of Water, and Timmy, the Wolf Spirit of Earth.

Chloe growled and the four wolves began circling Musa. With every step they took, that of their powers blew up.

Fire circled Riven's feet, water around Helia's, wind currents around Chloe's, and dirt around Timmy's feet.

Timmy and Chloe lunged, stood directly under Musa, and twisted around and around, a sand tornado rising up and taking over Musa. Helia then joined in, water turning the sand to mud. Riven finished the process, turning the mud to clay.

The four transformed back to human.

"Girls, see if you can work your-" Chloe was cut off by the ground shaking and the stone holding Musa exploding.

"FOOLS! To think you can control me with your pathetic magic!" Musa cackled. The ground trembled again and a crevice opened in front of the group, seperating the boys from the girls. Skelectal hands clawed at the air, pulling the bodies up. They swarmed the boys and pulled them back down into the ground, the crevice closing instantly.


	16. RESCUE MISSION?

"NOOOOO!" Chloe howled. There were suddenly clouds in the air, winds whipping at the girl's hair, and lightning striking the ground around Chloe, blinding her from sight.

Before everyone's eyes, Chloe had transformed for the first time in nearly ten years. She wore her hair up in a twisted bun, with it in a ponytail and cascading down her back. She had on a black mid thigh high dress with silver chains that ran from her waist to her ankles. She had on a golden crown with a crystal lightning gem in the very center. Her wings were in the shape of hawk wings. The edges of Chloe's wings were in the shape of lightning strikes and razor sharp on the edges. They danced with horse hoof prints, wolf claw, teeth, and paw marks.

Chloe flew up in the air ready to fight and bring the real Musa back, no matter what it took.

* * *

"Oh, where are we?" Helia groaned, sitting up.

"Hell itself." A girl said. Everyone snapped their heads up to see Stella leaning against the wall, arms crossed angrily.

"Stella!" Brandon exclaimed, standing and rushing to her side. Stella was boring holes into Riven's eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not surprised." Stella frowned.

"I've been here before. This IS Musa's moms realm. As you said, Hell itself." Riven said, leaning against the wall, pulling his legs up to put his head on his knees.

"How are you still alive without sunlight?" Brandon frowned. He reached out to touch her, but Stella flickered, and winced.

"I'm here as a spirit, but not fully. I'm almost dead. Nightmare Star has me in the darkest depths of the dungeons. I can't hold on much longer, unfortunetly." Stella sighed.

"How have you stayed alive for the past month and a half?!" Brandon exclaimed.

Stella shrugged. "Musa. Remember, she told you I was still alive, but just barely."

Brandon seemed to deflate. He looked heartbroken.

"She's been keeping you alive, hasn't she? For my sake." Brandon whispered.

"No I've been holding out myself. What the hell do you think? Of _course_ Musa's been keeping me alive! She hates to see her friends in pain and hurt!" Stella snapped.

"No need to yell. I'm only concerned for you!" Brandon hissed back. His eyes blazed with brown fire.

At that moment, the steel door opened and the boys were thrown against the wall as Stella disappeared. Nightmare Star walked in, an evil grin on her face. She snapped her fingers and the boys were shackled to the wall, spread- eagle.

"Listen to your girlfriends. Battling a losing battle." Nightmare Star cackled. A spell formed in the middle of the room, letting the boys hear exactly what was going on.

_"You actually transformed! Now that's something I didn't expect." _Musa hissed.

_"Yeah well. Get ready for another surprise. Lightning Strike!" _Chloe shouted.

_"Wall of Bones!" _A protection spell. _"Death Wave!"_

_"Storm Shield!"_ Chloe yelled. _"Thunderclap!"_

Musa's scream came through the spell. Then silence.

_"Chloe... You didn't... kill her... did you?" _Flora sounded weak.

_"Merely stunned and knocked her out." _Chloe sounded reassuring. _"Secure her and we'll try to heal her with the Elements of Power."_

_"Haha! You can't do that! Not without the Elements of Music, Sunlight, and Moonlight!"_ Musa laughed.

It hit the boys like a wall of bricks. Why hadn't they realized it before? Without all of the Elements, they couldn't convert either Musa or Starra!

Things had just gotten a lot worse.

* * *

The girls stayed quiet. Then they all exploded at once.

"Lyphenea Nymphix!"

"Zenith Cyborix!"

"Andros Oceanix!"

"Domino Phoneix!"

All the girls transformed to their most powerful and favorite forms. They flew up in the air, ready to attack when they realized, Musa was gone.

Flora screamed in anger and hurled her strongest attack at the nearest thing. It happened to be the woods. The forest started going up in flames, but if Flora felt it, she was hiding her emotions pretty damn good.

It took several minutes for the girls to realize that Flora had set fire to the woods. Almost instantly Chloe, Aisha, and Bloom put it out as Tecna took off after her friend.

"Have you gone crazy? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tecna demanded. "How illogical is that?"

"You know Tecna, I'm sick of you calculations! Will you just _shut the hell up!?_" Flora screamed back and flew off, faster than ever before, into a portal that lead to Lyphenea

"When in the world did she get an attitude?" Chloe asked, popping up next to Tecna.

"Don't know. But if that's the way she wants to act, so be it. I don't care." Tecna snarled.

Tecna flew off in the opposite direction, a portal opening for her to Zenith.

Chloe turned back to Aisha and Bloom, who were argueing about something she couldn't hear.

"This is gonna end in disaster." Chloe whispered. Before she could get to the girls, they disappeared.

Chloe fluttered to the ground, doing the one thing a hardcore emo, goth, fighting rebel should never do. She cried her heart out.


	17. BACK TOGETHER

Chloe sounded heartbroken. And both Nightmare Star and Musa were enjoying listening to the girl in pain.

"Oh, I knew that was her worst fears! I told you! She's so vulnerable! It's almost pitiful." Musa laughed.

"Agreed. We could just destroy-" Nightmare Star cut off as Chloe cried out.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?! I can't keep the Winx together as well as Musa can! The group was already falling apart when Stella disappeared. Now there's not a chance without Musa!" Chloe screamed.

Nightmare Star growled when Musa's image flickered. Those words had somehow hit a nerve. She was fighting back.

"No..." Musa whispered.

Her dark side returned. "Damn it! Quickly, get rid of the spell!"

"Must... Fight back." Musa returned back to normal.

Riven took advantage of the situation.

"Musa! Please!" Riven shouted.

That seemed to do it. With a scream of anger and determination, Musa broke the spell holding her.

A black- blue mist flew out of Musa's chest and went to Nightmare Star.

"No you don't!" Stella shouted, reappearing. "I may be on Death's Door, but I still have my magic! Sun Bolt!"

The spell hit the mist and it disappeared.

"Hey, Musa. I know I may be able to use a little magic. But... Think you can maybe drag me from the dead?" Stella asked.

Musa rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. With a startled yelp, Stella disappeared.

A few moments later, a spell hit Nightmare Star in the her back. The girl lurched foward, straight into Musa's spell that blew her back into the wall.

"Haha!" Stella laughed in glee. "I'm back and better than ever!" She twirled in the air, her wings fluttering.

"Just remember, I can kill you as easily as I can ressurect you!" Musa teased, back to her old self.

"I'll destroy you!" Star screamed, lunging for Musa.

"We'll see." Musa said, firing an attack over her shoulder, throwing Star back against the wall again.

"Seriously? You don't have the guts to kill me, for fear of Brandon killing you." Stella scoffed.

"I'll keep coming back from the dead and you know it." Musa shot back.

The two girls looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Good to have you back Stell." Musa sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I could say the same for you." Stella grinned.

"Hello! Sorry for interrupting, but hey!" Helia called, getting their attention. Both girls arched an eyebrow at him.

"You or should I?" Stella asked.

"Don't care." Musa shrugged, she used a spell to hit the chains that bound Helia, Riven, and Duman. Stella used the same spell to free Nabu, Brandon, Sky, and Timmy.

"Let's see... Portal to Stormicon?" Stella said thoughtfully.

With a snap of her fingers, the group was back in the courtyard of the palace of Stormicon. Chloe nearly screamed in joy and fear.

"Thor almighty! I thought- I thought you were dead!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing her arms around Duman's neck.

"Woah there! When do the happy pills wear off?" Duman joked. Chloe suddenly saw Musa, who was standing in the shadows, looking a little lost.

"Musa..." Chloe gasped. "You're back."

"Yeah. I'm back." Musa smiled weakly.

"Thankfully." Riven whispered in Musa's ear.

Musa shuddered, fear and pleasure lacing her veins. She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Where are the other girls?" Sky asked, glancing around.

"They got into arguements and flew off. That's what." Chloe whispered.

"Ouch." Stella said, wincing.

"Yeah." Musa agreed.

Both girls were silent for a moment. Then they said in sync, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!"


	18. WE'LL ALWAYS STAY TOGETHER

"In her room girls." Tecna heard her father say. Her assisstants were all with her, ticking the fairy off more and more. Finally, she screamed and exploded.

* * *

"OUT! OUT!" Tecna screamed, three women running out of the room, shoes, clothes, jewlrey, and makeup flying after them.

Musa and Stella looked at each other, grinning.

"Knock knock! Can we come in?" Stella chirped, poking her head through the door.

"I heard they're having a sell on girl's stuff. Like, literally throwing them at you!" Musa piped up.

"Stella! Musa! Oh my god! Where have you been?!" Tecna screamed. She lunged foward, her arms flying around the two girls necks. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey! Musa rescued me and I'm still a little weak!" Stella choked. She was smiling though.

"Oh my! If I had known that this would've happened, I wouldn't've ran off or yelled at Flora the way I did." Tecna sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" Musa grinned. Stella opened a portal to Liphenea.

None of the girls noticed four men lurking in the shadows.

* * *

"Hell yeah, I'm coming back!" Flora snorted, placing a fist on her hip. Her green eyes dared them to say otherwise.

* * *

"Don't need to ask me twice! Get me away from the royal gaurd and that's all it'll take!" Aisha exclaimed, throwing an arm around Musa's shoulder.

Musa groaned in exasperation.

* * *

"Let's see... Wait for me!" Bloom shrieked, seeing the portal ready to close. She dove after her friends.


	19. MULTIPLE FIGHTS

"GIRLS!" Chloe screamed. "You're back!"

"Hell yeah!" Musa exclaimed, literally jumping off the walls, causing Riven to become dizzy.

"Woah there little trooper! Slow and calm down!" Riven said, snatching Musa's wrist as she flew by him.

Musa huffed and rolled her eyes.

At that moment, four dark laughs sounded in the room.

"I hope you've enjoyed your small amount of freedom, Flora!" A man hissed. Flora yelped and dove into Helia's arms. Her jade eyes were full of pure terror.

"Likewise Musa!" Two men growled. Musa made a sound in between snarling and whimpering as Riven wrapped his arms around her, protectively.

"And I can't wait to resume my expirements! Only thing is, I need some test subjects." Another man laughed.

The sources of all four voices stepped out of the shadows. All three girls, Tecna, Flora, and Musa, cringed in horror.

"Dad." They all said in sync.

"Hello daughter." The men said in unison.

* * *

Rage. White hot blind rage was all Musa felt. Before she knew what she was doing, she had lunged for her father and brother.

Musa's foot came up, connecting with her father's head, throwing him off balance.

Her back to her brother, she heard air whistling and quickly blocked the punches with her wrists, grabbing Mike's forearms and twisting back around to him, their arms making two X shapes.

Mike growled, his foot shooting out. Musa threw him over her shoulder, to her dad, who had gotten to his feet. The two criminals went down and out the window.

Musa jumped out after them, transforming into her Hellix.

She was going to finish them off, once and for all.

* * *

Flora ducked as a spell came flying at her. She growled irritably.

How the hell had her father found her? It hit Flora like a comet.

Musa had put a spell on, hiding her energy. It must've worn off when the Nightmare Breeze took over the princess.

"Can I ask? Or should I wait?" Helia asked.

"How about later?" Flora quipped back, scrambling to her feet and letting the fire rip through her body.

She felt her hearing heighten, her vision become more sharper, her nails lengthen to claws.

WHen she finally looked back up, she knew she had finally- FINALLY- done it. She had achieved her Animalix. The power to change into her home planet's animals.

She didn't waste a second in lunging at her father, claws extended. He sidestepped her and laughed.

"Just like your mother! Such a temper, but once I get ahold of you, you'll be broken to pieces." Hector chuckled.

Flora's eyes dialated in anger. She HATED it when someone reminded her of her mom.

She whipped around and yowled in pain as an iron whip connected with her face.

"Flora!" She heard Helia shout.

Flora snarled, angrily, and forced her eye open. She growled and pounced, fangs bared, claws out, and pushed Hector to the ground.

"You gonna kill me? I didn't think you were like that!" Flora's dad laughed evilly.

Flora responded by sinking her teeth into Hector's neck and chomping down- hard, breaking the neck bones and crushing his windpipe.

Safe to say he was dead.

* * *

Okay. Recap. Tecna thought, sarcastically.

_**One, Stella's sister is turned evil. Two, we had to fight the Chimeras and Hydra. Three, a fight with Musa's family. Four, Riven had to deal with a phycho after both Stella and Musa. Five, I found out Timmy is from Stormicon. Six, I yell at Flora. Seven... IS THERE ANYTHING DAMN ELSE THAT CAN GO WRONG?!**_

I felt Timmy's arm tense in my hand. Uh- oh. I moved away from him as he jumped into the air, transforming into a bald eagle and swooping down, talons raking at my dad's eyes.

He yelled in pain as Timmy got a bull's eye. I cringed when I saw the blood rolling down my father's face.

Transforming back into his original form, he landed on his feet, drew his sword and attacked, swinging it both stragetically and vicously.

I arched an eyebrow as Timmy went down on one knee, swinging the sword upward, cutting through the flesh diagonally, right clean through.

Timmy stood back up, totally poker faced.

He turned back to me, wiping the blood off on his jeans.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Besides being in total shock about the fact my boyfriend being a possible ruthless killer, I'm fine." I snapped back.

Timmy only arched an eyebrow at me, amusement on his face.

"Is everyone okay?" Musa suddenly flew back into the castle.

Everyone gawked.

Musa was completely covered from head to toe in blood. No one could even tell if she was hurt!

"What?" Musa quiered.

"Did you go on a quick massacre by any chance?" Stella demanded.

Musa looked at her appearance.

"Oh." Was all she said. She quickly powered down, and the blood- along with her Hellix- disappeared.

"Sorry about that. Guess I got carried away with the hunt." Musa brushed herself off. She walked down the hall, to her room, as if nothing had happened.


	20. King & Queen

**_Musa was in the middle of a dark room. She could see her friends shackled to the stone wall, unconsious._**

**_She also saw a two sets of eyes. Green and red._**

**_"Who are you?" Musa growled._**

**_"Don't you recongize us Musa?" A woman's voice purred._**

**_"We killed your sister and mother." A man laughed._**

**_Musa then realized who it was. King Sombra and Queen Chrysallis._**

**_"I'll kill you!" Musa screamed, drawing her sword and charging. The dream changed._**

**_She was now in a torture chamber._**

**_What the hell?_**

**_"Here's how we killed your sister." The woman cackled._**

**_Musa's little sister, Myumi, was shoved into the room._**

**_"Sister!" Musa screamed. She rushed foward._**

**_"No!" Myumi shouted, seeing her older sister. "Musa wake yourself up! You don't need to see this! Please! For both our sakes!" The fear in the girl's eyes was evident._**

**_"But..." Musa began._**

**_"Musa, wake up!" It wasn't Myumi's voice. It was Riven's._**

* * *

Musa's fist came flying at Riven's face. He yelled out when the balled hand connected with his cheekbone.

Damn that girl had a punch!

"Easy, easy. Calm down." Riven whispered, taking the girl's hands in his.

"You **_SON OF A BITCH!_**" Musa screamed. Her eyes blazed with fire. She was ticked off.

"You were having a nightmare, dude!" Chloe said from the doorway. She shook her head. "The moment I heard Myumi, I tried to stop my brother. Guess he knows better now."

"Who is Myumi?" Riven asked.

Dead silence. Musa's eye twitched. The others all gasped quietly and shook their heads. Riven was in for it now.

"My sister." Musa whispered. "She was murdered in cold blood nearly five years ago."

"And I know who did it too, thanks to my dream." Musa growled.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Stella asked Musa, from her place on Brandon's back. She hadn't let him out of her sight since she had come back.

"Yeah. I need to. Only way I'll get some more sleep." Musa sighed.

"I thought just sleeping with Riven, among other things, got you more-" Stella was cut off by Musa's deadliest glare.

"Do I have to remind you, one snap of my fingers and you're dead again?" Musa asked.

Stella frowned, but shut up.

"Thank you." Musa sighed, bitterly. She shifted her backpack on her shoulder and looked across the palace's courtyard. She took a deep breath and let out a low, shrill whistle.

Fog started to roll in and quickly blocked the sun. The shadows seemed to transform into one animal in the middle of the courtyard.

With a crack of lightning and a flash of red light, Musa's steed appeared from the shadows.

While everyone gawked, Musa strode foward to her horse, a real smile on her face.

The horse was black with a red mane, tail and eyes. He had a black bridle on, the reins being a heavy, silver chain.

"Fasfer." Musa said. The horse snorted, smoke coming from his nostrils. He leaned down to his knees, waiting as Musa swung her leg over his side before he stood up.

"Couple of things I need to tell you Flora." Musa said.

Flora timidly walked foward towards the horse. When she was standing next to her friend, Musa leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

Whatever it was, it made Flora's eyes go wide.

"Good luck." Musa said, before disappearing in the shadows.

"I'll need it." Flora muttered, before running back inside the palace.


	21. Revenge Planning

Musa smiled to herself as Fasfer pounded over the open plains of Stormicon. She was headed to Portal Circle; where every portal to every planet was.

She thought back to what she had told Flora.

**"Call your cousins. Make sure they bring their most powerful allies with them, too. And also they have reserved power, strength, and chakra. If we're to defeat the ones I'm after, we'll need every bit of help we can get."**

Then she had left.

_Please Flora. Do what I asked you to. It'll mean so much to me. _Musa thought, urging Fasfer even faster.

* * *

Flora took a deep breath as she held the coin with the Sands of Liphenea symbol on it. In her pocket were nine other coins, ready to toss into the water and keep the connection up.

"Show me, Gaara of the Sands, on the planet Liphenea." Flora commanded the water, tossing the coin into the fountain.

The water shimmered and rippled, then a boy with raccoon like eyes, blood red hair, and pale skin was shown.

He was talking with a blonde who had a giant fan strapped to her back and a boy who wore completely black with a hood, had on tribal face paint, and what looked like a mummy strapped to his back.

"Hello! Greetings from Stormicon! I need some help! You mind paying attention to me!?" Flora said, waving at the water, a frown on her face.

The three figures jumped and turned to Flora. Surprise, then glee crossed the blonde's and black cloaked boy's face.

"Flora!" The blonde exclaimed. "How ya doin' cuz?"

"Fine Temari. And you?" Flora asked. She immeadiatly regretted it.

"Oh, fine thanks for asking. I still have the daily task of making sure my brothers don't fight and not get into trouble. But that's not the only thing. I have to make sure my boyfriend- you remember Shikamaru, don't you?- doesn't get into any trouble with my brothers..." Temari countinued on and on.

Finally, the boy with the tribal paint walked up and placed a hand over Temari's mouth, at the same time pulling her arms behind her back.

"Thank you Kankuro." Flora smiled.

"No problem." Kankuro shrugged.

"Hey Gaara." Flora said, addressing the red head. "How's it going?"

"Fine. So far. What did you mean, you needed help?" Gaara asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Uh, yeah. You know my friend, Musa Black, right? You've heard off her?" Flora asked.

"Yep." Temari chirped.

"Who hasn't?" Kankuro snorted.

"Continue." Gaara frowned.

"Well, apparently, some old enemies of hers are back. And they must be powerful. She said to get you guys, and all your allies. I assume you still have an alliance with the New Leaf village." Flora paused to think. "Yeah you do. Shikamaru lives in New Leaf. And Kankuro's still with Sakura, am I right?"

"Understood. I'll talk to the Hokage and Naruto. We'll get everyone we can together." Gaara said, already pulling out a parchment and pen to write a letter.

"That includes Kakashi, Tsunade, Guy, everyone. Understood?" Flora commanded.

"Hn." Was Gaara's response.

"And call me when you got everything together. So I'll know when to tell the rest of my friends." Flora said.

"Hn." Gaara said.

"And one more thing. Try not to use too much of your chakra, power, and strength before you get here." Flora directed.

"Got it." Gaara nodded.

Flora smiled, then swiped her hand in front of the mirage, ending the connection.

* * *

Musa finally arrived at Portal Circle. She walked Fasfer right up to the Hellian portal. She held her hand up to towards the top of it and began chanting in Ancient Egyptian.

The portal opened and she disappeared.

Musa twitched slightly when she heard the screams. Three years and she was still getting used to the sights of people being tortured and listening to them shout for mercy.

Musa sighed and urged Fasfer to a walk. Several spirits swarmed her, but she ignored them.

That is, until one in particular spirit came up.

"Musa! Don't avenge me! Please! You'll kill yourself!" The spirit of Myumi Black screeched.

Musa stopped her horse and looked down at her sister. She still looked the same as she had when she died. Black jeans, black T- shirt, black leather jacket, and black, leather combat boots with chains and buckles.

An all around Goth, fighter- to- the- end, warrior princess.

"Sorry sister. I can't do that. Maybe I can bring you back in the process." Musa said, eyes watering slightly.

"I know it's no use fighting you. So I'm gonna give you some advice. What ever you do, don't fall for Chryssalis's-" Myumi screamed in pain as a three headed black and gold Doberman- Jackal mix bounded though the spirits, scattering them and making them disappear.

_"CERBERUS!" _Musa roared. Said dog whimpered and couched down to the ground, scared.

"ANUBIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Musa shouted.

A boy dressed in black from head to toe with brown hair and eyes materialized next to Fasfer.

"Yes, my princess?" Anubis asked.

"Why?" Musa growled.

"They were surrounding you."

"My sister was about to give me some information on Queen Chryssalis and King Sombra!" Musa yelled.

Anubis's eyes widened. He scrambled back from Musa, frightened that she might incenerate him.

"I- I didn't know! Please don't kill me! Please!" Anubis stammered.

Musa frowned, knowing it'd be nearly ten years before he reformed and came back.

"Not be killed, eh? All right then. I'll send you to the dungeons for five weeks of unbearable torture, physically and mentally." Musa snapped her fingers upon seeing Anubis's horrified face. He disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"Come on Cerberus. Follow me please." Musa chirped, walking Fasfer up to the palace, the dog following meekly behind her.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Riven moaned, slamming the video controller down on the coffee table.

"Twenty bucks bro." Chloe and Helia smirked at him.

Riven sighed and handed his siblings twenty dollars to each of them.

Suddenly, the water fountain across the room shimmered, and Musa's face appeared.

"GUYS! I need you to do something for me, please!" Musa smiled. The Ross's all stared.

Musa was a completly different person. She still had that chipper attitude, but anyone knew that one remark would set her off.

Musa had on a black tank top with silver skulls and crossbones on it. Under that she wore a black, mesh fishnet under shirt that also attached to fishnet gloves. She wore black jeans with silver chains that hung down. She had on a pair of black combat boots with silver buckles on them.

Her hair was done up in a ponytail bun with red, gold and silver highlights in it. Her eyes were surrounded by black eyeshadow and mascara, and silver eyeliner.

Chloe was the first to get over her shock.

"Yeah, whatcha need?" Chloe asked.

"Got your computer handy?"

Chloe responded by pulling a black laptop decorated with names of rock, punk, and Goth band stickers.

"Type up 'Queen Chryssalis' and tell me what you get."

Chloe did so, frowning when her computer said, 'No Results.'

"Nada." Chloe sighed.

"Try 'Queen of Changlings'." A voice said behind Musa. Musa's mother walked into the picture, dressed in a black and red dress.

Chloe did as told, her eyes lighting up when she stumbled upon a book list.

"What do ya know! I have all the books here in the Stormicon Palace Library! We'll see what we can find and get back to you. Kay?" Chloe grinned.

"Done!" Musa cut the connection.

Flora blew by the living room, shouting, "I'll be back soon! Don't freak out when I get back!"

Flora was gone, the door slamming behind her.


	22. Research

Flora sat on the steps to the Liphenea gate, waiting for her cousins and friends to arrive. She heard a swooshing sound, then air whistling. Smiling, she ducked and flipped foward, standing back on her feet and turning around as a bolt of sand whisked past her.

"You still got those sand viper reflexes on you. Nicely done." Temari grinned, leaning on a black haired, spiky ponytailed haired boy. He rolled his eyes and put his hands deep into his green flack jacket pockets.

"Hey Shikamaru." Flora smiled. "Hey Temari."

"Nice to see ya in person, cuz." Kankuro smirked, his arms supporting the legs of a pink haired girl who was on his back.

"Kankuro, Sakura." Flora nodded.

"Hey Naruto, Hinita!"

"Hello Flora." Hinita said softly.

"Nice to see you're still alive and kicking my friend." Naruto grinned.

"Kakashi sensei! Tsunade! Guy sensei! Nice to see you!" Flora smiled, embracing the men in a hug and bowing to the Hokage.

"Remember Flora. It's Kakashi. I'm not your sensei anymore." Kakashi said behind his mask. His eyes sparkled with a smile.

"And the same for me Flora." Guy grinned.

"Let's see who else is here... Lee, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, TenTen. Well, hello to everyone! Where's Gaara?" Flora frowned.

"Here." A gravelly voice spoke behind her. Flora whipped around, her fist flying out and successfully catching him on the temple.

"What the hell were you thinking trying to attack me with your sands when you knew I could hear it?" Flora smirked, tackling her cousin in a bear hug.

"Just making sure you stayed in tune with your ninjatsu." Gaara chuckled slightly, returning the hug.

"Come on. I'll take you into town. I got you guys a hotel- And yes, Ino, it's five star. Everything on Stormicon is three stars and above." Flora said.

"Well let's go!" Ino whooped.

* * *

"Flora! Where have you been? And who's that with you?" Chloe demanded, pouring herself another cup of coffee. There were bags under her eyes and they were bloodshot.

"Chloe, this is my cousin, Gaara of the Liphenea Sands. Gaara, Princess Chloe of Stormicon." Flora said.

Both Chloe and Gaara scanned each other, frowns on their faces. Chloe broke out into a smile.

"Nice to meet you Gaara. Gotta say, Flora really doesn't talk about her family much." Chloe said.

"Yet Flora always tell me and my siblings stories about her friends. Now, Flora called me here about a problem with a Musa Black. I understand she's not here at the moment, so is there anything I can do to help?" Gaara said, in his usual flat tone.

"How much do you like reading?" Chloe sighed.

* * *

"Helia, Riven. Bed now. Flora, Gaara and I got this." Chloe commanded sternly.

Her brothers looked up at their names.

"Sure." Riven yawned, standing up and stretching. He walked out, eyeing Gaara warily.

"Are you sure?" Helia asked.

"Positive." Flora chirped.

"Okay then. Good luck. Later Gaara." Helia said, exiting the room. Helia and Gaara had met each other nearly two years ago, when they had both been on a mission. Though they had fought to the near death, Flora's name had stopped them from killing each other. They had been tight ever since.

Gaara merely nodded.

"Chloe, go to bed. Gaara and I can handle it." Flora said.

"Whatever. The books that are stacked up are the ones we haven't gotten to yet." Chloe murmured, rubbing her eyes. Chloe left and the cousins turned to the books. There were ten stacked pillars of books. Each held fifty books.

"I'm calling in the brigade." Flora sighed, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

* * *

"Ugh. My temples are throbbing. And I read books on my enemies all the damn time." Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his forehead. Temari smirked at him.

"Yet we need your expertise and tactical planning." Flora murmured, yawning and rubbing her eyes, indicating she was tired.

It was nearly eight o' clock the next morning and the group was still looking for something, anything that would help Musa. Flora glanced over at the couch, where Kankuro laid, snoring and his brown hair tousled. She smirked, picked up an already read book, and hurled it at him.

"What the-" Kankuro shot straight up, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Flora giggled.

"Very funny Flo." Kankuro growled, picking a book up from a nearby stack and starting to read through it.

Two more hours went by and the Ross siblings walked in. Chloe was carrying a tray full of home grown, home cooked food. Helia the dishes, and Riven the drinks.

"Biscuits, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, butter, jelly, tomatoes, basically a full breakfast for tired researchers." Chloe grinned, setting said food on the table. Helia quickly handed out the plates and silverware, as Riven poured who wanted what up.

"Wow Riven. You being nice and generous? Is the world ending?" Flora snorted.

"Hilarious." Riven rolled his eyes.

"You not gonna eat Gaara?" Chloe asked. She yelped when both Flora and Helia kicked her in either shin.

"He only eats once a month and never sleeps. Don't ask." Helia hissed in his sister's ear.

"Got it." Chloe squeaked.

"More fo me." Riven smirked. He reached out and Chloe slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"_No_." Chloe said as though she was talking to a wolf pup. Which, technically she was, since Riven was the youngest of the family.

Riven grumbled, but ate what he got anyway.

"You find anything last night?" Chloe asked.

"Not much." Flora sighed.

Chloe's face fell. "Damn."


End file.
